


I Will Always Be a Death Eater

by Glowstar826



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Avada Kedavra, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bone Crushing, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Spoilers), Broken Bones, Calculating, Character Death, Charms, Cold, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Dark Arts, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dead People, Death, Death Eaters, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Pettigrew, Inappropriate Use of Wands (Harry Potter), Magic, Mild Blood, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Third Person, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Potions, Present Tense, Revenge, Revenge is best served bloody, Sad Ending, Second War with Voldemort, Self-Defense, Soul-Crushing, Spells & Enchantments, Spoilers, Suspense, Tension, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Violence, Violent Thoughts, Violent torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826
Summary: When Voldemort assigns his most loyal Death Eater to deal with Peter Pettigrew, he has the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge for selling out the one woman he loved.
Relationships: Canon Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	I Will Always Be a Death Eater

He eyes the sod venomously, glaring at him with poison-laced daggers. The rat cowers on the floor, completely at his mercy. Both of them are in a holding cell where the Dark Lord imprisoned the rat for disobeying his orders to kill a Muggle. It has been four years since he learned who the real traitor to the Potters was, and the attacker is now _itching_ to get his proper revenge.

" _So_ , Wormtail," he gives as his preamble, starting to circle the rat ever so slowly. He speaks deliberately, enunciating every word he utters. "I've waited for four years to exact my vengeance, and here we are. Pity you didn't foresee the _consequences_ of betraying the side of the Light _before_ you dishonorably betrayed them. Please, do feel free to correct me if I am mistaken," he adds coldly, knowing that the rat would be too cowardly to speak against him.

"At first, I had vowed to kill your friend for what happened, for everyone _believed_ that _you_ were dead. Well, we all know who the _real_ disgusting, filthy, traitorous coward is, don't we? Tell me, Wormtail. What... _punishment_...do you think I should administer? Hmm? Should it be magical, or maybe... _Muggle_? I've heard of their... _corporal_...ways of dealing with traitors. But a good beating just simply won't do, will it? Oh, _yes_ , Wormtail," he sneers, savoring his every threat, "I think you deserve much, _much_ worse."

At this, the rat flinches.

"You really _are_ the coward, aren't you?" he jabs. "I'd have expected... _better_...from a follower of the Dark Lord and a _rat_ who is about to...what's the word? I seem to be forgetting." He pauses for a moment, pretending to think of what he already knows. "Ah, yes," he says finally. " _Die_."

The rat starts crawling back.

"You've nowhere to _go_ , rat. Why bother? Not like you'll be _here_ any longer, am I right?" he asks menacingly.

The filth's Adam's apple bobs up and down. He notices a sheen of sweat covering the coward's forehead. At this, he just laughs.

"At least you possess the grace to _sweat_ , you filthy sod." He pretends to examine the rat's face more closely. He prods it with his wand, pushing hard enough for the skin to break and for the blood to start trickling. "Oh, Wormtail. I'm going to have... _fun_ with _you_."

At this, the coward starts shaking even more.

He just sneers and says flatly, " _Accio_ Wormtail's wand."

The filth's wand flies from his pocket into the attacker's other hand. He pockets his own wand, and he waves the rat's wand tauntingly in front of his face.

"I don't believe you'll be needing _this_ any longer." With that, he snaps the filth's wand and carelessly throws the pieces to one side. He watches as he crawls pathetically to that side, picks up the pieces in his hands, and starts trembling. The attacker laughs again, cruelly this time.

"Y-you," the rat squeaks out, "a-are a monster—"

"Enough!" The attacker's eyes narrow. "That's _rich_ , coming from you," he spits. Suddenly, his face is demented. Inhuman. Ravaged. Suddenly, all that can be seen is the raw pain and anguish which has cursed him for almost two decades.

" _You're_ the one who was cowardly enough to betray her to the Dark Lord. Not me. You know what _I_ did once I realized she was in danger."

Not wanting to wait any longer, he points his wand at the rat. " _Crucio_ ," he whispers.

The rat lets out an ear-piercing shriek. His back arches and he convulses erratically. He twists and turns, trying to stifle the pain to no avail. The rat glances at the attacker. His eyes are glittering with cruelty. There's a harsh anger about them. They show no sign of any control, an intent to unleash his full wrath upon the cowardly man who caused the death of the woman he loved.

He strengthens the curse, relishing the screams he hears from the rat. He _feeds_ off of the traitor's pain and anguish, and he _lives_ off of revenge. Flashes appear in his mind: images of Wormtail's bloodied, mutilated corpse with his brains blasted open; these images are the motivation he possesses to continue to put the rat through this utter agony in such a heartless way.

"Do you know how _long_ I have wanted to do this?" he hisses, speaking amidst the screams as if they were having a civil conversation over a cup of tea. Of course, no answer is given, and he goes on.

"Your handling of the Cruciatus is pathetic," he says bluntly. "I've handled _much_ worse at the hands of the Dark Lord him _self_." Suddenly, he cancels the curse, and the rat is left shaking uncontrollably.

"You're lucky that I'm not as... _insane_...as dear Bella. She'd have broken every bone in your body at this point. I only administered the Cruciatus to teach you a lesson. Everything I do has a _purpose_. I'd like to think of myself as one of the... _sane_ Death Eaters."

"Wha—"

" _Silencio_!" he shouts, pointing his wand at the rat. Immediately, the rat silences. He doesn't need to hear the coward's useless blabber.

"Why do you think you're _here_? Even your sorry excuse of a brain should be able to figure _that_ out." The attacker clicks his tongue while shaking his head. "Cowardly _and_ incompetent. Honestly, I don't know how the Dark Lord even _accepted_ you into his ranks in the first place. I know he has... _standards_."

He points his wand at the rat again and says, " _Spina confractus ossa_."

Sickening crunches can be heard reverberating throughout the room. He smiles wickedly. "Now, you cannot stand," he says softly.

" _Frange sinistra brachium ossa_." More sickening crunches. "Now, you cannot summon the Dark Lord even if you tried." He walks over to the literally broken rat and carelessly pulls the rat's left arm sleeve. He notices how the sod's eyes widen and how his eyes leak miserable tears. He finds the Dark Mark and places his boot on it. Then, he raises his foot slowly, aiming it for Wormtail's left forearm, calculating his blow—

His foot slams into the Dark Mark, and he grinds that area until it's but a pile of mush. Wormtail's screams grow to be more and more pathetic than the last. Apparently, the Silencing Charm has worn off. Soon, it sounds like nails being dragged on a chalkboard, and he can't take it anymore. He lifts up his boot. With a flick of his wand, he mutters, " _Scourgify_ ," and his boot is immediately cleaned of the blood, flesh, and bone that had stuck to the boot as Wormtail's hand was crushed; it is satisfying, this revenge. He points his wand at Wormtail's heart.

" _Subsisto cordis pulsatio_." Wormtail clutches his chest with the hand he has left and starts wheezing. The attacker just smiles.

"You're having what the Muggles call a 'heart attack'," he whispers, his words as soft as a feather but as sharp as a blade. "To finish the job, let me bring one of my _own_ creations out to play, shall we?"

The tears say it all.

" _Sectumsempra_." The filth's body slackens, and even the tears he sheds aren't enough to cope with the apparent pain. Blood starts leaking from his arms, legs, chest, and neck. The attacker just stands there and watches the rat suffer.

"You'll die soon of blood loss, I gather. Pity that you didn't foresee the _consequences_ of joining the Dark Lord before it came to this." The filth starts silently sobbing.

"But don't worry, Wormtail," he adds with fake concern. "It won't last for long. Soon, the world will be rid of you, and everyone will be safe from your wavering loyalties once more."

Long moments pass, and soon, Wormtail is all but a squalid, bloody mess on the floor. The attacker chuckles, knowing that the rat absolutely _did_ get what he deserved. He removes the _Muffliato_ Charm and the wards he had set when he entered the godforsaken room. He starts making his way to the cell door to report back to his master, but pauses and looks at Wormtail for the last time.

"I may be reformed," he says tonelessly to the body, "but I'm always a Death Eater. Even when I'm not."

And it would always be true, for if there is one thing that distinguishes him from his allies, it's this simple fact:

Severus Snape shows no mercy. Ever.


End file.
